


Den of Pleasure

by ArtfulDoodler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deception, Erotica, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtfulDoodler/pseuds/ArtfulDoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By day, Harry Potter is The Boy Who Lived, but by night, he's Adonis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Den of Pleasure

The Den of Pleasure is the ultimate spot to have your mind – and your dick – blown. I walked into the brownstone, seemingly innocent from all outside appearances, ready to give in to the side of me that I keep suppressed. Hidden. Secret. Forbidden.

I put on my full face mask – a requirement of The Den – as soon as the front door closed behind me. Next I removed all of my clothes and slid them into one of the plastic bags sitting by fifty cubicles in the foyer.

I already felt excited just being here. My thick dick was stirring between my thighs.

"Welcome back, Adonis."

That wasn't my real name, but I turned around because it was the name by which they knew me. The woman standing before me was nude save for the Mardi Gras-style mask she wore. My eyes stroked her body familiarly.

The large pendulous breasts with the thickest nipples ever, which were deep chocolate in colour. A tattoo of a blooming rose on the fat mound of her shaven pussy. Thick-arse thighs made to squeeze a man's side as he stroked his dick deep inside of her, enjoying her inner pink lips – the petals to her rose – suctioning that dick. The thought of that made me so hard that my balls ached between my thighs.

I've fucked her before, but she wasn't on my menu tonight. And I was hungry for some booty, but for some new booty. Something I've never had before. Something to be surprised by. Would the pussy be slick and wet or tight with ridges? A quiet fuck or one of those screamers? A squirter while cumming? Yeah, I was here to tap some new ass. To hell with the same-o same-o.

"What's your pleasure?" she asked in a soft and sultry voice meant to make a shiver race across your body.

"The main room," I answered.

"As you wish."

She turned and my eyes dropped to watch that lopsided up-and-down action of her pear-shaped, dimple-free arse as I followed her down the hall. We passed a spiral wrought-iron staircase that led to the six private rooms upstairs.

Anything goes behind those closed doors.

Just last week I fucked Helen until she damn near passed out while her husband, Douglas, sat in a chair and masturbated. Making her yell out my dick was better than his while I beat those walls like she stole something made me cum like crazy. Oh, Helen and Douglas were some real freaks. And the pussy was wasn't half bad either.

I wasn't ready for that tonight… not yet anyway.

We came to massive wooden double doors and she bent down a bit to open them both before stepping out of my way. I could almost hear the harps like I was being admitted to heaven.

Thirty people naked as the day they were born with varying full-face masks to shield their identity were in various stages of sex play. The only furniture in the room was satin-covered beds and chaise lounges – fucking furniture. Some lounged and talked in low tones. Others massaged each other. And more still were fucking-footloose and fancy-free. Fast and furious. Slow and sensual.

I felt excited just being around people who were just as free and uninhibited with sex as me. Freaks like me. I took it all in with eager eyes, reaching down to massage down the length of my dick.

In the corner three women I didn't recognize were eating each other out like they were starving, uncaring of the onlookers. Pussy lips in varying shades of pink with clitorises that all were plump and pink.

Reemy and Martin – a married couple from middle suburbia – were taking turns spanking a very willing woman. _Whap_. She wiggled her arse for more. _Whap_. More. There were lots of married couples here. Some just watch, others participated.

I couldn't imagine my wife Ginny to come here with me. She knew nothing about this part of my life. She would judge. She would be hurt. She would leave me.

So once a week I fucked her missionary style, busted a nut, and rolled over wishing and wanting for more. Our sex was routine. Mundane. We didn't even leave the lights on when we had sex. I never ate my wife's pussy. She was a good girl, true enough, but it wasn't enough. I needed more. This place… this was my more. Three times a week I became Adonis.

I decided to enjoy the show the triplets were putting on. It was a pussy-fest. I could cum just from watching them as they lay in a triangle formation eating one another like they were famished. Their moans mingled and the scent of their pussy juices clung to the air. The girl with the skin as dark as semisweet chocolate – I called her Mocha – shifted to lie between the fair-skinned sister's open legs. In my head that one was Freckles – aptly named from the many dots on her fair body. Mocha moaned deep in her throat as she split Freckles' pussy open with her fingers, exposing the throbbing pink bud. With her snake-like tongue she circled that bud and then flicked it, causing Freckles to squirm as she in turn smacked at Red, the beautiful light-skinned woman. Red squatted her size-ten arse over Freckles' face with ease. And even though the other women on the bed were sexy and beautiful, they couldn't do shit with Red. Everything about her exuded sex appeal. The squirm of her body. The quiver of her buttocks. The way she flung her head back. The smoky lure of her eyes through the mask. Each and every curve on her glorious body. A simple moan in the back of her throat had the power to make me beg for her pussy. My eyes stayed on her.

I didn't care about the kissing couple standing next to me or the men who also watched. Or the woman who leaned and finger-fucked herself with a vengeance. Fuck them. Fuck everybody. I found what I was looking for tonight. I spit on my hand and then jacked my dick, my fingers squeezing the throbbing tip as I felt that familiar excitement course through my body like a drug.

Red turned and faced me, lowering her pussy back to Freckles, who waited with her tongue extended. Red got on her knees, flinging her head of red hair over her shoulders as she began to circle her hips on Freckles' face and squeeze her own nipples like she was trying to twist them off.

Red turned me the fuck on. She reminded me of Ginny. She was the freak I was too afraid to ask Ginny to be. I had to fuck her. I wanted to pull Freckles out of the damn way and bury my tongue deep in her pussy, stroking that fat-arse clit until I made her scream to the heavens. I wanted to make her cum on my tongue and then bury every bit of my dick in her pussy.

She opened her eyes and looked me up and down, smiling slow and big as she watched me jack my dick so hard that my lips formed an "O" and a fine sheet of sweat covered my muscular and athletic frame.

My stomach was hot and my thighs locked as I circled my dick with my trembling fingers and stroked every inch until my wrist felt weak, but I kept going. I switched hands. She lifted her breasts until she could tease her nipples with her tongue. A long, agile tongue that I wanted to circle my dick like it was an ice lolly on a steaming summer day.

"I wanna fuck you," I mouthed to her, meaning it.

She rose from the bed and Freckles moaned in disappointment, but that didn't stop her from walking away from her freaky ménage.

She was of a delicate stature with a feminine physique. She had a very slim waist, delicate slender legs and had titties small enough to suck whole. The dim lights glistened on her body as she walked past me, making my dick even harder just by licking her lips.

Every eye in the room seemed to be on Red and she knew it. She reveled in it. She was bad as hell. It had been a long time since I wanted to fuck somebody so badly. And I reveled in the fact that she kept her eyes on me.

Still, I had to hurry. I'd told my wife I was going to a Quidditch games with the boys – that gave me just another hour.

She moved to the door and beckoned me with one bend of her finger. And I followed Red with my throbbing dick in hand. We left the room and climbed the stairs. I could smell the good clean aroused scent of her pussy. I reached up and slapped her arse, loving the way it jiggled in a thousand different directions.

There were signs on the door to let you know whether the room was occupied and private, or occupied and public – meaning the people inside wanted to be watched. I didn't give a damn what sign Red used as long as I got to slip this hard dick deep into her juicy pussy. My wife was with her mother and I wanted to fuck off this freaky nut that was hounding me and make it home before her.

My hands reached for her as soon as the door closed, but Red took charge and pushed me down onto the bed. My dick was still hard and stood up from my body straight as an arrow and aching to dig her out. She climbed onto the bed between my open legs and headed straight for my hard-on.

" _Je sucerai votre dick avec ma bouche_ (I will suck your dick with my mouth)."

I didn't know what the hell she whispered. All I know was it sounded sexy as hell and that I heard the word dick, so I was good to go.

She licked every inch of it before she took it all in her mouth, until the tip tickled her tonsils. My arse arched off the bed and I clutched the sheets trying not to scream like a little girl as she sucked me so hard that her cheeks caved in.

She knew what she was doing. First slow and deep, ending with a tickle of her tongue against the tip, and then fast and wet, causing her spit to drizzle down my dick and quivering thighs.

I sat on my elbows to watch her; the sight of her lips suctioned to my dick was hot. She sucked my dick like it had never been sucked before. I drew in air and my lips formed a circle as I squirted a little cum in her mouth.

Red hummed with pleasure and sucked harder, her fingers squeezing my nuts. She shifted backward off the bed and slid her hands up my legs to jerk them roughly up high in the air until my arse was lifted off the bed. She ran her tongue up the crease of my arse and then circled the hole before she sucked it whole.

"Aaah," I cried out hoarsely, sweat dripping from my body, 'cause she had me sweating like a fiend.

Back and forth she went, from my arse to my balls to suck my dick deep and nasty and back down again. Arse. Balls. Dick. Arse. Balls. Dick.

Red slapped my arse and roughly pushed me until I turned over on my stomach and then got on all fours. I felt the warmth of her body leave me. Before I could wonder where she went, she stood on the side of the bed and pressed her lush titties onto my back. Her hand tightly gripped my dick and jacked it downward until I started to pump my hips against her hand.

Suddenly I felt the first sting of a paddle to my arse – _whap_ – followed by her sucking and licking the same area she just hit as she continued to stroke my dick, squeezing the thick tip.

She turned me the fuck out. An exotic mix of pleasure and pain that pushed me over the edge until I felt crazy from wanting to feel her pussy on my dick. The more I wanted her the longer she made me wait. She tortured me. Pleased me.

She spanked me till my arse felt raw and still I wanted her.

Feathers stroked across my body as she talked to me in French, making me nearly nuts myself.

She tied me to the bed and then massaged oil over my body before she stroked me with her titties and thighs, calling me _Papa_.

She pushed me, pulled me, stroked me, and sucked me.

She fucked me up. I lost awareness of time. I forgot everything and everyone but Red who was turning me out like a pro.

She slid her wet pussy down onto my dick and my muscles strained as I fought to break the bonds holding me. She was tight and wet, gripping my dick more like a fist than a pussy. Her thighs, wet from her own juices, pressed into my slides as she raised her hands to squeeze, pluck, and suck her own rock-hard nipples as she fucked me. I felt hypnotized by the way she circled her hips clockwise and then anticlockwise causing her walls to tightly grip and then release my dick. She was so wet that each move made a smacking noise.

She bent down and offered me her breasts. Eagerly I latched my mouth onto one, sucking her nipples like I was thirsty as she cried out in pleasure. I felt her arse bounce against my thighs as she fucked me harder. Red rode me like she was trying to win the Winged Horse Triple Crown, her juices dripping down my balls. I felt spasms in her pussy as I licked her nipples wildly, sucking one whole breast into my eager mouth.

My heart pounded loudly in my ears. The smell of her pussy made my dick stone-hard. My stomach muscles tightened and I felt energy shimmy over our sweat-soaked bodies.

My wife. I loved her. I really did, but I needed this release. I needed this woman whose face I couldn't see.

Red pressed her sweaty tits against my chest as she grabbed my head with her hands and licked my exposed lips with her tongue. When her tongue darted out of her sweet mouth again I suckled it deeply.

It was the first time I'd kissed a woman other than my wife.

Her tongue did tricks in my mouth as she made it flicker against mine. I thought of the way she ate Mocha's pussy and my heart swelled.

The familiar tension shimmied over my body. The feeling of expectation made me weak. I lifted my hips off the bed and rammed my dick up into her so hard that her soft body bounced up and down atop me. I knew she was cumming too because her pussy got wetter, more slippery, and the walls released and gripped like a vice, squeezing all the cum from my dick. With each spasm my dick jerked like a fired gun. I nearly died from wanting my hands free to hold that vibrating arse while we came like crazy.

She lifted off me and crawled back down between my legs to take my semi-hard dick in her mouth and suck the last of the juices from me. Her tongue circling the tip as she cleaned my thick white cum with a smile.

Fuck it. I cried out like a girl and hit a high note.

"Shit," I swore, still trembling as she moved to untie my limbs.

My eyes drifted closed and I felt myself slipping into that good sex sleep zone.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was alone. Red was gone.

I jumped from the bed. I had to see her again. I had to have her again.

When I left the room the door across the hall was open. A woman with a body like Kim Kardashian was tied to the wall, spread-eagle. I didn't even pause to enjoy the sight as I flew down the stairs.

I had just stumbled around the curve, almost frantic, when I saw a glimpse of Red's buttocks jiggling as she walked down the stairs. I caught up to her just as she neared the foot of the stairs.

I could still smell our sex and I wanted to fuck her again. Right there on the stairs.

I grabbed her arm. "Wait. Don't go."

She froze. I mean her entire body went deathly still. I felt a shiver race across her naked body as she turned to me. Behind her mask her eyes filled with surprise and disbelief. She snatched her arm away. "Harry?"

Gone was the sexy barely audible whisper-like voice from our sex play. This voice was clear and I recognized it well. I felt like my nuts had crawled up into my stomach. I grabbed her to me with one strong arm and wrestled her full-face mask off with my free hand to reveal her face.

I thought I knew it all.

I was wrong.

"Ginny," I said in disbelief.

Red was my wife.


End file.
